


The Boss of Mount Ooe's Sexual Conquests

by ShadyManBooRadley



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Be gentle, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa on Female, Futanari, Harem, Large Cock, MILF, Mating Press, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Paizuri, Sanzang I don't think that's supposed to be used like that, This is my first time doing something like this, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ball worship, cock and ball worship, excessive cum, mild shapeshifting, musk, standing 69, throat swabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyManBooRadley/pseuds/ShadyManBooRadley
Summary: Everyone who's played FGO knows about the Banana Bullying meme, right? And now, you're probably thinking that's gonna be the deal here, right?Well, guess again, 'cause this time, Ibaraki's the one coming out on top!And cumming in a lot of sexy women.With her huge cock.
Relationships: Ibaraki-douji | Berserker & Shuten-douji | Assassin, Ibaraki-douji | Berserker & Sitonai | Alter Ego (mentioned), Ibaraki-douji | Berserker/multi
Comments: 59
Kudos: 69





	1. Beginning the Conquest! First Domination: Minamoto no Raikou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming as a surprise to no one, Raikou's rants about the inferiority of oni quickly wear Ibaraki's patience thin, and leave her with a burning desire to get back at the mystic slayer.
> 
> And it's during one of her most recent rants that the Boss of Mount Ooe gets an idea on just how to go about doing that.
> 
> Kinks: Paizuri/Titfuck, Cock and Ball Worship, Face-Fucking, Cum Inflation

### Beginning the Conquest! First Domination: Minamoto no Raikou

"Why, oh, why must my beloved daughter insist on associating with insects such as yourself?" Lamented Berserker class Servant Minamoto no Raikou. 

"Oi." fellow Berseker class Servant Ibaraki-douji responded flatly. Raikou continued her rant without missing a beat.

"She should realize that nothing good can come from calling on the power of creatures as vile as oni-" Ibaraki's eye twitched.

" _Oi._ "

"-and in the end, the only Servant that she actually needs is _me_ , her mother." Raikou preened while Ibaraki sat and fumed silently. Who did this stupid Cow Lady think she was? It had been _her_ , Ibaraki-douji, Boss of Mount Ooe, that had been with Master since the very beginning, not the famed mystic slayer! Hell, Raikou had only been summoned just the other day!

"Oh? You look like you want to say something." Raikou noticed as the oni glared at her, arms crossed and finger tapping.

 _Actually,_ Ibaraki thought, as something occurred to her, _I just might be able to use that..._

"I know!" Raikou declared, "You must be plotting some devious scheme to lead my daughter astray! No doubt involving- eh?" The mystic slayer was snapped out of her jumping to conclusions when she sensed a spike in magical energy, and realized too late that it was coming from the very person she had just been taunting.

"Eat this!" Ibaraki roared as she manifested and launched the giant hand of her Noble Phantasm, **[Rashomon Daiengi - Great Grudge of Rashomon]** , at her fellow Servant of Madness. Raikou tried to dodge, but because she had been distracted, she wasn't able to react fast enough and found herself in the clutches of the Noble Phantasm. However, rather than having it crush the target like she usually did, Ibaraki instead had the hand pin Raikou to the ground, flat on her back, with her arms trapped at her sides, but her top half -including her _very_ bountiful chest - otherwise exposed. 

Raikou tried to break free, but was shocked to find she couldn't. For those wondering how that would be the case, you see, the way the Chaldea summoning system worked was different than that of your standard Holy Grail War. Now, admittedly, Ibaraki had had the specifics explained to her, but had quickly grown bored and tuned out. However she remembered the gist: Servants summoned by Chaldea would initially be weaker than they would normally be, and would need to use specific materials to get back to their peak.

As stated before, Ibaraki had been with Master for a long time now, and had not only long since returned to the peak of her power, but had managed to go even further, thanks to Master using collected Grails to enhance the Berserker beyond her normal limits. Raikou, meanwhile, was summoned very recently, meaning she was nowhere close to her usual strength. Something Ibaraki intended to take full advantage of.

"You despicable creature!" Raikou growled as she struggled, causing her large rack to jiggle tantalizingly, "Let me go!"

"Not yet." Ibaraki smirked as she walked up to the trapped mystic slayer, drinking in her impressive form as she straddled her abdomen. Yeah, for as much as Ibaraki hated her, there was no denying that Minamoto no Raikou had a body that had attracted lustful stares from the men _and_ women of Chaldea, and had no doubt resulted in a number of late night masturbation sessions.

"What exactly are you hoping to accomplish-" Raikou's question was cut off by Ibaraki putting her clothes into spirit form, revealing a two inch penis and a pair of grape sized testicles.

"...Am I supposed to be impressed?" Raikou asked flatly, "Although, maybe I shouldn't be surprised that a pathetic oni would have one that's so small-"

"Of course it's small." Ibaraki cut her off, rolling her eyes as she activated her **Morph** skill, or, more accurately, _de_ activated it, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight with this thing flopping all over the place at full size?"

" _H-haaaaah~❤️_ " Any other train of thought Raikou had was cut off by fact that there was now a musky cock hardening to its full 16 inch length draped between her skintight bodysuit-clad tits and over her face, paired with a set of cantaloupe sized nuts hanging between the oni's legs.

"Hoh~? Not so chatty now, are we?" Ibaraki taunted as she grasped the mystic slayer's mighty tits and began to slowly thrust her cock between them.

"Nnh!" Raikou grunted, once again trying and failing to break free from the Noble Phantasm's grip as the oni's fist-sized cockhead was repeatedly mashed against her face. She had to break free, she couldn't focus on how good it felt to have this insect's hands sink into her fatty chest, or the sensation of how the heated girth rubbed on her cleavage, or how the stench of this _mighty fuckpillar_ was making it hard to think-

"So this is paizuri, no wonder people like this so much!" Ibaraki moaned as her thrusting began to pick up speed, making Raikou grit her teeth, "This is the best!"

"Stop this at once!" She demanded, "When I get free- mmph!" Whatever threat the mystic slayer was about to make was cut off as Ibaraki smirked and took advantage of her open mouth, thrusting her cocktip right in.

"That'll teach you to mouth off to your betters." The oni sneered, "Oh, to think the great Minamoto no Raikou would be brought so low by the very oni she claimed to be so far below her. It's to be expected I guess, after all, you're opponent is me, the Boss of Mount Ooe!" She crowed, while Raikou glared up at her. Funny thing, it was a hell of a lot less intimidating when her mouth was full of oni dick.

 _No, this is my chance!_ Raikou thought to her self. All she had to do was bite down, ruin this stud's- that is, this _insect's_ delicious fuckmea- penis! This insect's worthless penis!

Shlik shlik shlik~💕

...As soon as she could get her tongue to stop swirling around the precum covered cockhead that totally didn't have an almost addictive taste...

"Y'know, for all that you're glaring at me, and trying to threaten me, your body seems to be enjoying this." Ibaraki mused as she pinched Raikou's fat nipples - which had become erect some time ago- for emphasis.

" _MMMPH~!💕❤️_ " which promoted Raikou to involuntarily moan into the oni's cock, sending more shivers of pleasure up her spine.

"HOOOoooOOOaaagh~❤️ that's good~💕!" Ibaraki moaned, pinching Raikou's nipples again and again, eliciting the same reaction as before. "MMph~💕! Y-y'know, Shuten and I call you Cow Lady a lot, but I wonder how big these would get if I put a baby in you..." The Boss of Mount Ooe took a moment to imagine Raikou's already ludicrous bust swollen even bigger and dripping with milk.

That would actually be kind of hot...

Oh, wait, Servants can't get pregnant. Damn.

 _As if I would ever bear the child of an oni!_ Raikou thought defiantly as she shot an almost murderous glare at Ibaraki, as if she wasn't slurping on the oni's dick even harder than before.

"Eh?" Ibaraki's eyes narrowed, "You got that look on your face again, when will you just give in?" The oni sighed, what would it take to get this stupid Cow Lady to admit defeat? Maybe having someone walk in on her being violated by an oni? Someone like her 'precious daughter'-

At that moment, a lightbulb went off in her head.

Shlik slurp sluurrp~❤️💕❤️

_Oh~❤️, so gooood~💖💕, so delicious- No!_ Raikou thought, still trying to fight the haze of cock musk worming its way through her brain, _No, I must be strong! I can't lose to this cockstud!_ It didn't occur to her that she was slipping more than she realized, the more she slurped the oni's pre, _For the sake of my daughter, I must- what's with that look?_ The mystic slayer's futile attempts at resistance were cut off by the, frankly worrying, smirk Ibaraki had on her face. 

"Hey~" Ibaraki started, "I just thought of something. Now, I know this might be hard for you, since you seem pretty happy slurping my precum, buuuut~ remember Master? Your 'daughter'?" Raikou's eyes widened, where was she going with this? 

"I bet you give her a nice, big kiss when you tuck her into bed, right?" The oni continued. 

_Naturally,_ Raikou thought, _It's a mother's duty to do that sort of thing._

"I'm thinking that I'm gonna make that a bit harder for you." 

...What. 

"But, in order to do that, I'm gonna need to reposition." 

_Wait, then this is my last chance!_ the mystic slayer thought as Ibaraki slowly stood up. 

It was now or never, she had to bite down and teach the oni a lesson! 

"Now, I know this is going to be hard for you, to be separated from my wonderous taste." Ibaraki said mockingly as she began to pull her cockhead from Raikou's mouth, "But you'll just have to bear with it for a moment." 

Even if it meant harming this glorious cock! 

...No, wait! She hadn't meant that! It was a mistake, caused by the delicious taste of-! 

...Aaaaannndd she missed her chance... 

"Heheheh, just you wait." Ibaraki snickered, "It's going to be pretty embarrassing for you to kiss your 'daughter' goodnight..." 

"What do you think you're doing...!" Raikou snarled as the Boss of Mount Ooe now stood with the mystic slayer's head between her feet. 

"...When your whole face reeks of my scent!" The oni declared as she dropped onto her victim's face. 

"Don't you dare- MMPH!" Raikou tried to shout, which proved to immediately backfire as it left her mouth wide open - literally - as the melon-sized nuts proceeded to smother her whole face. 

_ SNIIIIIIFFF~ _

And instinctively trying to breathe through her nose almost proved to be her undoing, as she nearly creamed herself from the stench alone. Seriously, if she thought the cock's stench was bad, it was nothing compared to Ibaraki's nutsack. You could almost _see_ the musk wafting off the gargantuan balls. 

"Kyahahahaha! How do my balls taste!?" Ibaraki laughed as she grinded her nuts on Raikou's face. 

Once more, Raikou futilely tried to break free, although this time, she didn't try as hard as before. She couldn't let this stand! She had to... She had to... She had to...!

_SNIIIIIIIIIIFFFF~💕❤️_

_She had to snort as much musk and suck as much sweat off these cumtanks as she could~!_

Shlik Shlik Slurp Sluurp SNOOORRT SlurpSlurpSSLLUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPP~❤️💕💕❤️

"OOOOOoohhhh~💕💕! So You've finally given in, I see~❤️!" Ibaraki bit her lip as she felt the mystic slayer's mouth and tongue work her gargantuan testes.

Raikou couldn't even be bothered to react to the oni's taunts, she was far too busy giving a tongue bath to the sweaty balls on her face as she snorted more and more of their brain rotting fuckstench. She could _feel_ them churning and producing sperm that no doubt tasted positively _divine_. Some part of her was telling her to bite down on them, that she still had a chance to prove to the insect that she would not be defeated, but why would she do that? She wanted - _needed_ \- to taste more, to taste the exquisite jizz she could feel sloshing around in the enormous nutsack that encompassed her face.

"MMMmmph~💕❤️💕! Aaah~, As much as I would love to let this go on and on," Ibaraki moaned, "I think it's time to seal the deal~" the oni said as she began to stand up again.

 _What!? No!_ Raikou's eyes widened as she felt the weight of Ibaraki's nuts start to lift off her face, _I'm not done! I need to slurp up every last drop of sweat on these jizztanks~💕💖❤️💕!_ The mystic slayer sucked on one of the oni's balls as hard as she could in an effort to not be separated from the taste that she could no longer live without. It wasn't enough, of course, and the musky sphere parted from her mouth - connected by just a strand of saliva - with a loud POP, leaving her to stretch out her tongue as far as it would go, trying to get one last taste of ballgrease.

"Now, you've done a good job, praising my nuts and making them produce a lot of cum." The Boss of Mount Ooe praised, "For that, I think you deserve a reward~" At that, the oni dispelled her Noble Phantasm.

"...Huh?" Raikou blinked at suddenly being freed from the grasp of the giant hand, but didn't have any time to think much of it as Ibaraki pulled her into a kneeling position.

"And here it is~!" Ibaraki cried as she grasped the mystic slayer's head in her hands, "Your reward for all your hard work, finally getting to taste the cum of the Boss of Mount Ooe!" Raikou had no time to respond as the blonde oni proceeded to thrust her mighty fuckpillar balls deep into her gullet.

GLRK GULK GLRK GLRK GLUK GLRK GLUK GLUK GLUK~❤️💕💕

Raikou couldn't bring herself to do anything but sit there as the oni's fuckrod was thrust in and out of her mouth, steadily getting coated in more and more of her throatslime.

Actually, no, there _was_ something she could do, she realized as she brought her arms up, her hands aiming for the melon-sized balls swinging pendulously.

 _Yes, that's it!_ Some small part of her that remained defiant throughout this ordeal, _While she's left herself completely vulnerable, this is your chance to crush those things!_

Instead, she took the mighty cumtanks in her hands and began to massage them, firmly but gently squeezing them, feeling the potent fuckbatter within them slosh and roil around.

"OOOOooooogghhh~💕💖 You're sooooo gooood at thiiiiissss~❤️❤️💕!" Ibaraki moaned shamelessly as her thrusting picked up the pace, "MMMPH! AAH! AAH! H-HEEEEEERREEEEEE IIIIIIIII CUUUUUUUMMM~💖💕❤️💕❤️💕!" She bellowed as her mighty nuts tensed up and she mashed Raikou's nose into her pelvis. In an effort to milk as much cum as she could, Raikou gave the cumtanks a hard squeeze - but not too hard, she wouldn't want to damage them, after all~

GRK GLUK GLRK GLUK GLUK SPUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRT~💕❤️💖💕❤️💖

The mystic slayer's eyes rolled up into her head as she felt the oni's cock bulge in her throat and it deposited its baby batter directly into her stomach, causing the middle of the front of her bodysuit to split down the middle as her normally flat stomach swelled to the point she looked like she swallowed a beach ball.

_SOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOO~💕❤️❤️💖💕 GOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOODD~❤️💕💖💕❤️❤️💕_

"Haaaaahh, haaaaaah, haaaaaah~💕❤️" Ibaraki panted as she began to pull her slowly softening cock out of Raikou's mouth, making certain she got a nice, big taste of the cum coating it, "Hoooooo~❤️, you did great~❤️" she praised, "In light of your efforts, I'll be generous and forgive you for your earlier impertinence."

Raikou said nothing as she leaned forward with her fucked stupid expression as she lapped up the nut sludge still coating Ibaraki's fuckpillar. 

"Kyahahaha, if you're that eager to clean me off, who am I to say no?" The Boss of Mount Ooe laughed, "But, as much as I'd love to stick around and give your other holes a try, I promised Master that we would have a snack together, so it'll just have to wait." At that, she reactivated her **Morph** skill and shrunk her cock and balls back to their compact size and re-materialized her clothes. She began to walk away, only for something to occur to her and look over her shoulder with a taunting smirk.

"Now, I'm sure your pride is bruised after being dominated by an oni, even if it _was_ me, so I'll give you one last bit of generosity and invite you to take one shot at me as I'm leaving. Not that you'll take it, I'm sure, KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that said, Ibaraki turned back around and continued walking away, laughing all the while.

As Raikou watched her retreating form, belly swollen and cum dripping from her mouth and nostrils, a voice in the back of her head was screaming at her that this was her absolute last chance to get off her knees and put the insect in her place, to draw her katana and takes its head, to take out her bow and fill the demon with arrows, to blast her into nothingness with her Noble Phantasm! Her pride as Minamoto no Raikou demanded it!

...

But... if she did that...

She'd never get to taste the Boss of Mount Ooe's yummy jizz ever again...

Meanwhile, Ibaraki was almost skipping her way through the halls of Chaldea, riding off the high of what she'd done to the mystic slayer.

 _Oh~, I can't WAIT to tell Shuten what I just did to the Cow Lady!_ the Servant of Madness thought to herself smugly, _She's sure to get a real kick out of it!_

"Hm? Oh, hello, Ibaraki. You seem to be in a good mood." A voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Eh?" Ibaraki blinked and got a look at who it was; Rider class Servant Boudica, the Queen of Victory.

"Er-yeah! I just, uh, I'm about to have a snack with Master." The oni replied, making sure to not let slip about what happened with Raikou, as well as to not make it _too_ obvious that she was ogling the Servant of the Mount's chest. While, admittedly, not quite as impressive as the mystic slayer's, the Queen of Victory's rack was by no means small. Actually...

"Ah, I see." The Rider nodded, "It's a shame I wasn't told about this earlier, I could have whipped something up for the two of you." She shrugged, "Oh, well, don't be a stranger." Boudica continued on her way, thankfully not in the direction Raikou was in.

That would be hard to explain (Read: lie her way out of).

Nonetheless, Ibaraki took her chance to stare at how the Queen of Victory's ass swayed as she walked. Talk about child-bearing hips...

 _Come to think of it,_ Ibaraki thought as she turned and continued on her way to meet Master, _If someone like Minamoto no Raikou could be reduced to my personal fucktoy so easily, who's to say I couldn't do the same to some of the other Servants here as well?_ Ibaraki's mind began to fill with visions of the many sexy women of Chaldea lavishing her cock and balls with attention, their bodies swollen with her cum.

 _Y'know~, I like that sound of that~❤️_ Ibaraki thought as she started to smile, _In fact~, I think I just might have to make it a reality~❤️_ The Boss of Mount Ooe smirked as she once again gained a spring in her step, already imagining her harem growing by the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, with that all said and done, here's the first chapter of my very first smut fic. Now, to repeat, while this is not my first time writing, it IS my first time writing SMUT. I'm hoping it didn't turn out too bad, but be sure to let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Another thing I should mention is that I do intend to write more chapters. With that in mind, I am open to suggestions and requests for our favorite Banana Oni's future dominations. That being said, I already have a few ideas for other chapters, as evidenced by tags, and I'm probably going to do at least some of those before I do any requests.
> 
> If you have an idea, leave a review giving me a general idea of who you want Ibaraki to dominate and how. However, since I already have some plans, please try to avoid making requests that involve anyone I've already listed in the tags. In addition, here's a quick list of things I will/won't do.
> 
> Things I will do, am willing to do:
> 
> -Paizuri  
> -Cock and Ball Worship  
> -Anal  
> -Futa on Futa  
> -Really just anything I've already listed in the tags  
> -Genderbend (depending on the Servant/character)  
> -Lactation/milking
> 
> Things I will not do:
> 
> -Guro/Snuff  
> -Scat/Urination/Vomiting/Farting  
> -Body Hair/Smegma  
> -Rimming  
> -Yaoi  
> -Raceplay  
> -Genderbend (depending on the Servant/character)
> 
> I should also mention that I reserve the right to add to these lists as time goes on.
> 
> So, yeah, be sure to let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -ShadyManBooRadley


	2. Deal with the Devilish Kouhai! Second Domination: BB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having successfully dominated Raikou, Ibaraki decides to get herself a harem!
> 
> ...Only to immediately hit a speedbump...
> 
> Luckily, a certain rogue AI shows up And gives her the perfect opportunity to start making her dream a reality!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter, here we go!
> 
> This request comes from azur esukis featuring the OG Moon Cancer, BB!
> 
> Kinks: Paizuri/Titfuck, Cock Worship, Anal, Doggystyle, Mind Break, Dirty Talk/Mild Verbal Ridicule

### Deal with the Devilish Kouhai! Second Domination: BB

"Hmmmmm..." Ibaraki... had a dilemma.

For all that she had begun fantasizing about getting her own harem, she had almost immediately hit a speedbump in the execution.

Namely, the fact that she had no idea how to actually go about pulling it off. Brute force only worked with Raikou because the mystic slayer had been summoned only recently, and quite a few of Ibaraki's intended targets had been around long enough that they'd actually have the strength to fight back.

And it wasn't like she could just walk up to everyone she wanted in her harem and whip out her cock in front of everybody, there's no telling how much trouble that could cause.

So, with that in mind, Ibaraki was currently in her room sitting on her bed, trying to figure out how to make her harem fantasy a reality... With little success.

"Dammit, how am I gonna make this work...?" Ibaraki groaned as she flopped backwards. Who knew trying to get a harem could be so difficult?

"How are you going to make what work~?" Teased a voice as the door to her room opened up and someone walked in.

"Geh! Who-!?" Ibaraki sputtered as she sat bolt upright, "Oh." Her expression went from surprised to annoyed, " _You_. Ever heard of knocking?"

"I have. I just don't see why I should bother!⭐️" Was the cheerful response of the uninvited guest, none other than the self-proclaimed Number One Devilish Kouhai type Servant, Moon Cancer Class Servant BB, the Rogue AI of the Moon Cell.

"Moving on to more important topics, you're obviously up to something." BB continued with a smirk, shutting and locking the door behind her, "And I intend to find out what."

"And... what exactly makes you think I'm plotting something...?" Ibaraki asked, doing her best to keep her voice even. This could be bad, everyone in Chaldea knew that BB was Trouble with a capital T, if she ratted out Ibaraki's plans to Master...

"A couple of things," the Moon Cell AI answered, "One, I know that the other day, you encountered Raikou in the halls and, well, _something_ happened, because two security cameras showed you two walking towards a place where you would be unable to avoid running into each other. Unfortunately, said place happens to be in a blind spot in the surveillance system."

Ibaraki tensed and relaxed as she heard that, she had completely forgotten about the security cameras! It had only been sheer luck that her encounter with the mystic slayer happened to be in a blind spot.

"Whatever happened, another camera showed you leaving that spot with an awfully happy look on your face. You then immediately run into Boudica, and while you stare at her tits while she talks to you - I don't blame you, but it's a miracle she didn't notice, you weren't really that subtle - you also seem to be nervous about something." BB explained "As well as relieved when you see that she isn't heading in the same direction as the blind spot where you encountered Raikou. While also staring at her ass as she leaves - again, I don't blame you. As you continued on your way, you started to get the happy look you had back, while also the look of someone who has a scheme hatching in their head."

It was getting harder and harder for Ibaraki to remain calm as the Moon Cancer servant kept talking. Why did she have to be so smart? Wasn't the whole being super observant thing supposed to be Sherlock's shtick?

"Two, ever since then, Raikou's been acting weird - well, weird by her standards, EX Madness Enhancement and all that." BB continued, obviously taking great pleasure in watching Ibaraki squirm, "She's almost completely stopped going on those rants of hers about how awful oni are, and I clearly recall Master mentioning offhand that Raikou hasn't been giving her goodnight kisses lately. Pretty odd for a mother, don't you think~?"

"And-and what makes you so certain I had something to do with that?" Ibaraki continued to play dumb, despite knowing she wouldn't be able to fool the rogue AI.

"Weeeeeellllll~, let's face it," said BB as she walked up to Ibaraki, "All the evidence points to you, it's too much of a coincidence otherwise, and besides that," she leaned forward, bringing her smirking face close to the oni's, "I noticed that this whole time, for all you've been trying to deflect, you have yet to actually _deny_ any of this~"

...Well, damn, she had her there.

For a moment, Ibaraki considered attacking BB, killing her to keep her silent, but that wouldn't work. Even if the commotion caused by the fight didn't attract attention, people would notice if the rogue AI suddenly disappeared.

_Come on, come on, think, think...!_ Ibaraki racked her mind for a way out of this, but it was hard to think of a solution when the Servant of the Moon Cell's sizable chest was dangling right in front of her lap-

And just like before, an idea popped into Ibrarki's head, and she smirked.

"Well~, if you _must_ know," the Boss of Mount Ooe replied, "After effortlessly dominating the Cow Woman, I decided that I was going to put myself together a little harem."

"...Eh?" If nothing else, Ibaraki was now one of the few people who could say they'd thrown BB for a loop, "Dominate? Harem? _You_?"

"Yup~"

"And, ah, _how_ exactly did you accomplish this, intend to accomplish _any_ of this?" The rogue AI asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"With this." Ibaraki said simply, sending her clothes into spirit form and exposing her penis in its compact size. BB blinked.

"Ah, Aha! Ahahahaha!" The Devilish Kouhai threw back her head and laughed, "With _that_ shrimpy thing!? You're saying you, what, you turned _the_ Minamoto no Raikou into a cum bloated, ahegao-ing mess with _that _!? And that you intend to do the same to the other babes here in Chaldea?!"__

"Mhm~" Ibaraki's smirk hadn't left her face, even as the Moon Cancer mocked her, "And just now, I was thinking of adding _you_ to my list of targets~" The declaration actually managed to bring a stop to BB's laughter as she looked the Berserker in the eye. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And promptly began laughing harder, "Ooooooooohhh~, you're a riot, I tell ya. Who knew the Boss of Mount Ooe had such potential as a stand up comedian?" She wiped a tear from her eye and smirked, "But, you know what? Fine, I'll play along. How do you want to do this?" 

"Hmmmmmmmm~" Ibaraki exaggeratedly tapped her chin in thought, "How about we start with a nice titfuck? I tried it with Raikou for the first time, and now I get why it's all the rage." BB snorted and shrugged. 

"Alright then, one BB style paizuri coming right up~!❤️" BB replied in a slightly exaggerated sultry voice as she brought a finger to the spot on her leotard on the bottom of her rack, dragging it and using her magic to make a hole that was obviously meant for something bigger than Ibaraki's (supposedly) two inch pecker. 

"Did I make it big enough~?" She teased as she knelt down in front of the oni and put the hardened two inch length in the hole. All the while not paying attention to the alarm bells going off in the back of her mind telling her that something was up, considering Ibaraki was _still smirking_. 

"Hmmm, yeah." Ibrarki replied as she deactivated her **Morph** skill, "That should be good." 

"Ah-eh, um-!" BB was left slack jawed as she stared at the towering 16 inch cock that was now stretching a tent in her leotard, the realization sinking in that she _juuuuuuusssttt_ might be in over her head. 

"Well~?❤️" Ibaraki's smirk grew bigger, if that was even possible, "Didn't you say you were going to service me~💕?" She was definitely going to enjoy seeing the looks on the faces of her future harem members when they saw the true size of her fuckrod. 

"Ah, well-well, I _am_ the Number One Kouhai, and you were summoned before me, so that _would_ technically make you my senpai," BB reasoned as she began to breathe in the oni's cock musk, "A-and it's important for a Kouhai to help their senpai in any way they can..." she began to move her tits up and down the cock without fully realizing it, her pupils _turning into hearts_ , "S-so of course I'm going to do my best to please this amazing cock~💖💕!" 

"Mmph! Yeah, that's what I thought~💕" Ibaraki reclined back to lean on her elbows as she felt the Servant of the Moon Cell's marshmallow-soft rack rubbing along her fuckmeat, a dark stain growing on the fabric of the leotard where it was rubbing the massive cockhead, "Now you understand how that dumb Cow wasn't able to resist me, and neither will any other woman I set my sights on! I mean, just look at how quickly _you_ gave in~❤️💖"

"Mmph~💖! Y-yeah, I know what you mean~❤️💕!" BB agreed without any hesitation, leaning in to try and get a better whiff of the Boss of Mount Ooe's cock stench through her leotard

_ SNNIIIIIIIIFFFFF~💖❤️💕 _

Ibaraki just quirked an eyebrow.

"Damn, you didn't even _try_ to resist, did you?" Raikou had at least put up something _resembling_ a fight against the Boss of Mount Ooe claiming her.

_ SSNNNIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFF~💖💖💕❤️💕❤️ _

"Ah~💖💖!" Why would I want to~❤️💕❤️?" BB moaned as she took in another lungful of musk, she didn't even have to fake the slutty tone anymore as she eagerly rubbed her breasts against the oni's fuckpillar.

"Fair point~" Ibaraki smirked, "I guess this is just what you were meant for from -Mmph~💕 Ah~💖 - from the start, to be a cum-chugging little cockslut, ready ah- and- and willing to drop to her knees at the snap of my fingers~"

_Chu~❤️ Chu~❤️_

"Mhm~💕💕!" The rogue AI couldn't even give a proper response as she was to busy peppering Ibaraki's dick with kisses through her stretched-out leotard, precum having long since dripped down the shaft and making the stain to grow even bigger, the taste and smell fueling her rapidly growing addiction to oni cock.

_Chu~💖 Chu~💖 Chu~💖_

"H-ha! Just look at you, just a few minutes ago you were mocking me, saying there was no way that I could get a harem, but the moment you saw what my cock was actually capable of, you didn't even _hesitate_ to start acting like a whore~💕❤️!" Ibaraki taunted as she began to thrust her hips in time with the Moon Cancer's titfuck. This, combined with the fabric of the leotard being soaked with cum and already stretched to its limit, all ultimately resulted in-

_RIIIP_

-A hole being torn open, perfectly lining up with the one BB made earlier, exposing the fuckspire to the open air, and giving the Servant of the Moon Cell her first full taste of its musk. 

_Chu~💕 Chu~💕 CHU~💖💕 CHU~💕❤️ CHU~❤️💖_

This, of course, only encouraged BB to worship her senpai's amazing cock even more fervently. And while the precum was quickly becoming almost like a drug to her, she just couldn't help but feel... help but feel... 

_SSSSNNNOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRTTTT~💕❤️💕_

_But feel like using just her lips on this glorious fuckstick wasn’t enough to give it the proper worship it deserved~💖💕💖❤️!_

With that in mind, BB opened her mouth and stuck out as much of her tongue as she could and... 

_SSSLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPP~❤️💖❤️💕❤️_

"OOOOOoooooohhh~❤️! You really know what you're doing, don't you - HHHFFffffffffff~💕💖💕 - you little _slut_ ~💖💖!" The Boss of Mount Ooe groaned and hissed in response to the rogue AI's invigorated ministrations. 

_SSSLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP~💖❤️💖 CHU~💕💕 CHU~💕💕 SSLLLUUUUUUURRRPPP~❤️ CHU~💖 CHU~💖 SLURPSLURPSSSLLLUUUUUURRRRPPP~💖💕❤️💖💕❤️_

"H-HAAAAAAH~💕💕 HAAAAAAH~💖💖! Only the best for my senpai~❤️❤️" the Moon Cancer panted, "After all, I'm BB, the Number One Devilish Kouhai Cock Cleaner~❤️💖! Now, tell me~💕" she purred as she stopped the titfuck and moved her hands to Ibaraki's massive balls, fondling the huge orbs, "Just how much jizz is stored in these magnificent _cumtanks_ for me to guzzle down~💖💖💖?" 

"Haah~❤️ There's a lot~❤️" the oni admitted, "But, you're not gonna taste it."

"W-What!? Why!?" BB cried, almost actually devastated by the news.

"Because I have something else in mind. Now, take off your clothes and get on the bed on all fours." Ibaraki ordered. Though she loathed to be parted from the object of her affection, BB reluctantly but ultimately complied, but not before taking one last slurp of cock.

After BB sent her clothes into spirit form and got in the instructed position, Ibaraki climbed up on the bed and positioned herself behind the Moon Cancer, her cock resting between the cheeks of her bubbly ass.

"Alright, time to put you in your place." the Boss of Mount Ooe sneered as she lined up her cock, "And I think I'll start with _this hole_!" She roared as she gave a mighty thrust.

"Wait, which hoOOOOOLLLEE- HHIIIIiiiieeeeEEEE~💖💕💖❤️!" BB's question was cut off by a squeal as she felt her asshole be abruptly penetrated, "HOOOOOOOOOOGGHH~💕❤️! SEEEEEEENNNNPAAAIIII~❤️❤️!"

"That's it! Moan like the whore you are!" Ibaraki sneered, her mighty balls smacking her new toy's luscious thighs, "You thought you could mock and insult _me_ , the Boss of Mount Ooe, and _not_ pay the price!?"

_PLAP~❤️ PLAP~❤️ PLAP~❤️ PLAP~❤️_

"I'M SORRY~💖! I'M SORRY!~💖" The rogue AI moaned, her fatty tits swinging from the force of the oni's thrusts, "PUNISH ME~💖💖! PUNISH THIS WORTHLESS LITTLE SKANK~💖💖! PUNISH THIS COCKSLUT FOR EVER MAKING FUN OF THIS _SPLENDID FUCKPILLAR_ ~💖💕💖!"

_PLAP~❤️ PLAP~❤️ PLAP~❤️_

"Damn right, I will!" The Berserker roared, moving her hands from the Servant of the Moon's hips to start pulling on her hair, "You go around acting all high and mighty when all you're really meant for is being _MY CUMDUMP_!"

_PLAP~💖 PLAP~💖 PLAP~💖 PLAP~💖_

"AH~💕! OH~💕! OH~💕! THAT- THAT'SH ME~💖💖💖!" BB slurred her words, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her eyes started to roll back into her head, "I'M BB~! TH' NUMBA ONE DEV'LISH KOUHAI _COCKSHLEEVE_ ~💖💕❤️💖❤️💕💖!"

_PLAP~💖 PLAP~💖 PLAP~💖 PLAP~💖 PLAP~💖_

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU ARE!" The Servant of Madness bellowed as her thrusts started getting harder and faster, "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE! A FUCK TOY WHOSE ONLY PURPOSE IS TO SERVE ME AND MY COCK!"

_PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAP~💖💖💕💕💖💖_

"HEEEEEE~💖💖! HOOGH~💕💕! COCK~💕💖💕💖! I LIVE FOR SHENPAI'S COOOCK~❤️❤️❤️!" The rouge AI howled as her pussy clenched despite not being touched this whole time, her arms wobbling, "COCK~💖❤️! COCK~❤️💖! SHENPAI'SH COCK IS REARRANGING MY GUUUTTSSSHHH~💖💕💕❤️!"

_PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAP~💖💕💖❤️💕❤️_

HOOGH~💖💕! AH~❤️! AH~❤️! ANY SECOND NOW, IT'S GONNA BE PAINTING THEM WHITE, TOO~❤️!" Ibrarki moaned, her balls clenching, "AH~❤️! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~❤️💕💕 CUUUUUUUUUMMMMMIIIINNNNGGGGG~💕❤️❤️💖!"

_PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPSPLUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTT~💖💕❤️❤️💖_

_C-cummy in my tummy~💖!_ was BB's last semi-coherent thought as she felt the first cumshot enter her stomach. Her eyes completely rolled up into her head and her arms gave out, causing her chest to pancake under her weight.

_SPLUUURT~💖 SPLURTSPLURTSPLURT~💕💕 SPLUUUURRRTT~❤️💕💕❤️_

"Hoagh~❤️! This is a big one~💕! Haah~💖 Haah~💕" the Boss of Mount Ooe panted as her cock continued to dump its load into the Moon Cancer's insides, making her stomach swell up not too dissimilar to how Raikou's did.

_Ah~❤️! Cum~❤️❤️! I'm full of senpai's cum~💖💕💖!_ " The rogue AI thought. 

"Phew~ Well, I think you've definitely earned your place in my harem." The Servant of Madness declared, "And, from now on you're going to help me add to it, too. After all, you're a crafty one, so you should be good at it. You're going to help me figure out the best way to get all the women I want to target, and when I'm done fucking them senseless, you'll have the honor of cleaning my cock. If I'm feeling generous, I'll give you a dicking too, but _only_ if you do a good job on the tasks I give you. Got it, _bitch_?" 

" _C-Cooooooooock~💖_ " was the only response the oni received as BB drooled into the bedsheets, cum leaking from her abused butthole. Ibaraki just sweatdropped. 

"I... I guess we'll just have this talk later..." she muttered as she shrank her cock back down and rematerialized her clothes. She'd just go see what Shuten was up to while the Servant of the Moon Cell was given a chance to... reboot? BB was supposed to have come from a computer, and Ibaraki wasn't all that good with that sort of thing, but she was pretty sure that was the right word. 

The Berserker sighed as she unlocked her door left her room, hopefully she hadn't messed her up _too_ bad. It'd really suck if she just fucked up her only chance at making her harem fantasy real... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know I technically said I was going to go with ideas I already had before doing requests, but when I received this one, it gave me an idea on how help this whole thing progress the way I want it to go.
> 
> Regardless, nothing else has really changed, if you have an idea you want me to do, then leave a review giving me a general idea of who you want to see dominated and how. I have a list of things I will and won't do on the first chapter, so be sure to give that a look. 
> 
> Also, funny thing, but when I start writing this fic the other week, I didn't actually have Ibaraki on my FGO account until last night. I was rolling on the Fate/Zero collab banner, trying to get anyone out of Waver, Kerry, Saber!Diarmuid, or Zerkalot, and she happened to spook me. Along with Fionn and Medusa Lily.
> 
> Can't help but wonder if writing this basically acted as a catalyst...
> 
> Other than that, be sure to let me know what you think! This is ShadyManBooRadley, signing off!


	3. Hoist the Jolly Roger! Third Domination: Anne Bonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ibaraki has enlisted the help of BB, she can finally start putting her harem together in earnest! The next target in her sights: Anne Bonny of the Calico Jack! Will the Boss of Mount Ooe claim another woman for her harem?
> 
> ...
> 
> Well, yes, obviously, she just didn't expect the pirate to agree so easily.
> 
> Kinks: Paizuri/Titfuck, Cock and Ball Worship, Cowgirl Position, Mating Press, Voyeurism, Cum Inflation

### Hoist the Jolly Roger! Third Domination: Anne Bonny

"Oh, good, you rebooted or whatever." Ibaraki noted as she walked into her room after spending the night with Shuten and seeing BB no longer reduced to a cum drunk mess. Instead, the Rogue AI was standing in the oni's room, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"That's not how it- you know what, forget it." BB groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ibaraki raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you in such a mood?"

"Gee, maybe it's because you fucked my brains out and then tossed me aside like a two bit _whore_." BB sniffed as she crossed her arms and turned away with her eyes closed.

Ibaraki had a feeling she wasn't really as offended as she was acting.

"Yeah, well, not my fault you're a buttslut." The oni shrugged.

"Speaking of, give a girl a little warning next time, will you..." BB muttered as she subconsciously massaged her rear with her hand, not quite able to hide her blush.

"Moving on, do you remember what I told you before I left?" Asked Ibaraki.

"Vaguely." Answered BB, "Something about how I'm supposed to help you gather harem members?"

"Yup." Ibaraki hopped onto her bed, noting that BB took the initiative to get clean sheets, "As much as I hate to admit it, I have no idea how to actually get a harem. But you're a clever type, so I figure you'd be able to put together a plan."

"Well, at least I'm valuable as something other than a cum rag." BB rolled her eyes - not that she would actually be upset if that was the case - as she pulled up a chair, and sat with her legs crossed and arms folded, "Alright, if I'm going to do this, I need something to work with. Give me the list." The oni looked at her.

"...List?" BB gave the Boss of Mount Ooe a half-lidded stare.

"Yeah, the list of women you want to target. You said you had one before." She continued to stare at the Servant of Madness, "You do have a list in mind, right?" Ibaraki sucked her lips in. To be honest, that was just something she had said in the heat of the moment, she hadn't actually thought that far ahead...

"I... have a few in mind..." Ibaraki said slowly. BB arched an eyebrow.

"Only a few?" Ibaraki shifted nervously.

"Well, after dominating the Cow Lady, I thought it would be a good idea to gather a harem, but I hadn't really given much thought on who would be in it." The Berserker admitted, "I only have a few specific targets in mind."

"You can't be serious! That's not how it works!" The Rogue AI groaned, throwing her hands in the air, "The only people who can get a harem without trying are the ones who _aren't_ actively trying to get one! You actively want one, so you have to actually put in thought to get it!"

"Y'know, if you're gonna be like this, then it's gonna be a long while before you get any again." Ibaraki said with a flat look, causing BB to stiffen.

"No, I'll be good! I promise!" The Moon Cancer pleaded quickly, before relaxing slightly, "Seriously, though, if we're going to pull this off, you need a definitive idea of who you want to target." She paused, "Although... knowing you, it might work out best if we handle this on a case by case basis." BB looked at Ibaraki, "You said you at least had a few specific people in mind?"

"Yeah." The oni nodded.

"Name one." the Rogue AI said as she switched her legs. Ibaraki thought for a moment.

"You know that Rider class Servant where it's the two pirate ladies? I want the big one." The Servant of the Moon Cell blinked.

"You mean Anne Bonny?"

"If she's the blonde one with the big rack, yeah." The Boss of Mount Ooe shrugged, "I don't talk with them enough to remember which is which."

"It's better than nothing." BB sighed as she stood up, "Let's go find them, I'll see if I can't think of something."

"Alright then." Ibaraki hopped off her bed, and the two left to find the pirate duo.

After a bit of wandering, the Berserker and Moon Cancer found the two having meal in the cafeteria.

"Oh~, isn't this some of the best food you've ever had, Mary?" Anne asked after swallowing a bite, not realizing she had a bit of food on her cheek, "Those three are easily some of the best cooks in history, huh?" She gestured towards the kitchen, where one could see Boudica, Berserker Class Servant Tamamo Cat, and Archer Class Servant Counter Guardian EMIYA working away. Mary looked up and saw the food on her partner's cheek. Sighing, the short, white haired Rider grabbed a napkin and stood up on her seat to reach across the table.

"Honestly, Anne, you're such a messy eater..." she chastised lightly as she gently grabbed the blonde's face and wiped away the food.

"Ah-! Mary!" Anne complained as she tried to wiggle away, "I can get it myself, I'm not a little kid!"

"Could've fooled me." Anne pouted at Mary's comment before a mischievous grin made its way onto her face.

"Hey, Mary~" she leaned close to her partner, "Wanna go again after we're done eating~?" Mary just looked at her in mild surprise and slumped her shoulders slightly.

"Again? Already? We've already done it twice today and it's barely noon..." she pointed out.

"Aw, come on..." Anne sat back and pouted again, "Maybe I could convince Master...?" Hearing all this, Ibaraki smiled deviously.

"If she's looking for someone to satisfy her needs, I'm sure I can fill the part~" she started to call over to the pirates, "HE-!"

"Don't just shout it out for the world to hear!" BB hissed as she clapped a hand over the oni's mouth, "Oh, don't look at me like that, are you going to want to explain to everyone about your little harem fantasy?" She said in response to the Berserker's glare as she took her hand away from her mouth.

"...No..." Ibaraki conceded.

"I thought so. Now, let's go over so we can talk to them where the only people who can hear us are the ones we want to hear us." Luckily, the pirate duo were sitting a little ways away from everyone else in the cafeteria, so they shouldn't have to worry about eavesdroppers.

"Why, hello there, Rider⭐️!" BB greeted, putting on her usual act, drawing the pirates' attention, "Ibaraki and I were just passing by, and couldn't help but overhear about your little plight."

"And? What's it to you?" Mary replied neutrally. Whether it was because she was talking to BB specifically or because that was just how she acted around anyone she didn't consider a close friend was hard to tell.

"Well-" Whatever the Moon Cancer was going to open with, Ibaraki immediately cut her off.

"If Anne's looking for a good fuck and you're not up to the task, I assure you, I am more than willing to fill the role!"

Anne and Mary stared at the oni while BB just face palmed - but not before taking a quick glance at their surroundings to make sure no one heard.

"Why even bother assigning me as the strategist of this scheme if you're just going to do your own thing anyway?" She muttered. BB honestly expected the two to tell the Boss of Mount Ooe to fuck off and go to hell, which is why their actual response caught her off guard.

"Are you sure about that?" Mary asked suspiciously with Anne humming in agreement.

"Positive, you can even ask BB about what a good lay I am." The oni bragged, "Isn't that right, my little Kouhai~?" She punctuated her question by giving the Moon Cancer a light but firm slap on the ass. This absolutely did not cause BB to blush as she let out a squeak, anyone who says otherwise is a liar. Anne looked at the Rogue AI expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

"Er- Uh- you see-" BB sputtered, not at all happy that this was the second time in less than twenty four hours that she was caught off guard. Luckily, Mary spoke up and gave her a chance to regain composure.

"It's probably best if we discuss this somewhere more private." The Rider noted taking a glance at the other occupants if the cafeteria. Thankfully, none seemed to have overheard anything.

"Right, perhaps we should take this to Ibaraki's room?" The Servant of the Moon Cell suggested, "What do you think?" She turned to the oni in question.

"Yeah, sure." Ibaraki agreed absentmindedly while staring at the kitchen, "Hey, you mind if I grab something to eat first?" She noticed BB staring at her in disbelief, "What? If this goes the way we want it too, I'm going to need the energy." She said, as if Servants actually required that sort of thing. Anne and Mary just shrugged.

"Fine by me." Said one half of the Servant of the Mount.

"Yeah, we still need to finish our food, anyway." Agreed the other half.

"Cool, be right back." The Boss of Mount Ooe walked off to grab some food while BB just buried her face in her hands.

_30 minutes later, Ibaraki's room_

"Alright, just to make sure we're all on the same page," Mary started, "Ibaraki is trying to put together a harem."

"Yes." Confirmed the Boss of Mount Ooe.

"And she's already successfully dominated not just _Raikou_ , of all people, but you as well." Anne continued, pointing to BB.

"Yes..." the Moon Cancer replied reluctantly.

"And now she wants to add Anne/me?" the pirates spoke in unison.

"Yes." Ibaraki and BB replied, also in unison.

A moment of silence.

"...Are you sure about this?" Mary asked the oni and AI. Ibaraki just smirked.

"What, afraid you're girlfriend's gonna leave you for me once she realizes that I can actually keep up with her?" The Berserker taunted.

" _First of all_ ," Mary said through grit teeth, "It is _not_ my fault that Anne has so much energy, even more so now that we're Servants. _Second of all_ , when we were alive, I had no trouble keeping up with her." BB quirked an eyebrow.

"What changed, now that you're Servants?" Asked the Rogue AI.

"I'm like this." Mary explained, gesturing to her body, sighing when BB and Ibaraki just looked confused, "What I mean is, I didn't look like this when I was alive - well, I did, but not when I knew Anne. This is what I looked like when I was a _literal child_."

"Yeah," Anne chimed in, "Remember, Mary was 36 and I was 24 when we knew each other, and Mary definitely looked like an adult." She sighed nostalgically, "I remember being so captivated when I first saw her, she was a real... uh, what do you Japanese call it...?" She trailed off as she snapped her fingers a few times, trying to think of the word, before it finally came to her, "Ikemen! She was a total Ikemen! Of course, her being summoned the way she was hasn't changed anything between us-"

"Getting back to the point," Mary cut her off before she could get too far off topic, "Because I was summoned like this, I don't have the stamina I used to. That being said," she turned to Ibaraki, "What makes you so sure that you'll be able to match up to Anne?"

"I already told you, because I managed to completely dominate BB and that stupid Cow Lady and claim them as mine." Ibaraki scoffed, "BB, tell them. Tell them about how your senpai _destroyed_ you." BB shifted a little as she was once again under the scrutinizing gazes of the pirates.

"It's... true..." she admitted, very reluctantly, "Ibaraki, my senpai, was able to... to fuck me into a broken mess. I only got back to normal a little while before we went to look for the two of you..."

Another stretch of silence.

"So, what do you say?" Ibaraki asked, with all the tact of a hand grenade, "You get horny a lot, Mary can't keep up because of how she was summoned, I want you as part of my harem. The way I see it, everyone wins." BB closed her eyes and massaged her temples to keep from ripping her hair out. Anne and Mary just looked at the oni, then to each other, than back to the Berserker, and shrugged.

"I'm okay with it if Mary is." Said Anne. The Servant of Madness smirked triumphantly while BB gaped.

"Wait, that's it!?" The Moon Cancer asked in disbelief, "You're just going to-?!" She whirled to Mary, "And you're okay with this!?"

"Even in life, we had a pretty open relationship." Anne pointed out.

"And you're okay with this?" The Rogue AI repeated herself.

For a moment, Mary said nothing. Then, she spoke up.

"I have two conditions." The pirate declared. Ibaraki crossed her arms.

"Depends what they are."

"First," Mary held up a finger, "I get to watch." BB blinked while Ibaraki nodded.

"Fine by me."

"Second," Mary held up a second finger, "If I feel like it, I get to join in whenever you two go at it."

"I can _definitely_ live with that." The Boss of Mount Ooe grinned, "I agree to your terms." She extended a hand, which Mary shook.

"With that settled," the Berserker turned to Anne, "You want to get it on, or what?" The pirate gave a grin of her own.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"Very well then, behold!" Ibaraki declared dramatically, "The cock that demolished both Minamoto no Raikou the mystic slayer and the Rogue AI of the Moon Cell, BB!" She proclaimed as she sent her clothes into spirit form, revealing her still shrunken cock.

There was another moment of silence before Anne and Mary began to slowly turn towards BB.

" _Oh, for the love of-!_ Just deactivate **Morph** already!" BB snapped, blushing furiously. For as much as she was devoted to her senpai's oni dick, she still couldn't stand the fact that everything has spiraled so far out of control - from her point of view, at least. She preferred it when people were dancing to _her_ tune, not the other way around, damn it!

"Ugh, can't I have some fun?" The Berserker grumbled, but did so anyway.

The results were immediate. BB and Anne flushed at the first whiff of the potent musk, while Mary's face almost seemed like it couldn't decide whether to have a similar reaction, or to go pale as her pupils dilated at the sight of the hardening bitchbreaker that had to be roughly two-thirds the length of its owner's leg. The thought of trying to take that monster at some point with her own petite body was simultaneously terrifying and incredibly arousing.

BB was biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together, remembering the feeling of the cock ramming into her asshole and how turned on she had gotten as the Boss of Mount Ooe degraded her verbally.

Anne just started drooling as she sent her own clothes into spirit form.

"You want it? Come get it!" Ibaraki teased as she backed towards her bed and hopped onto it, "If you two are going to watch us, you might as well pull up some chairs." She said, glancing at the two spectators. BB wordlessly conjured up a pair, and the two sat down.

In the meantime, Anne walked towards the Servant of Madness as if in a trance, a big, goofy smile on her face.

"Oh, I definitely want it~❤️" she cooed as she dropped to her knees and took the mighty cumtanks in her hands, weighing them before giving them a big smooch, "Mmmwah~💖 I can't wait to drain these~❤️"

"Ha! Good luck with that." Ibaraki boasted as she wiggled her hips a little, making her erect fuckrod lightly slap the pirate's face.

"We'll just have to see, won't we~💕?" Anne shot back as she pulled her tits apart and wrapped them around the base of the oni's cock, she then stuck out her tongue and began licking the glans.

Shlik~💕 Shlik~💖 Shlik~💕 Shlik~❤️

"Mmph! You know how to start off strong~" the oni grinned, "At this rate, I'm gonna get addicted to paizuri." Anne just smirked before taking the cockhead into her mouth and humming as she moved her heavy breasts up and down. 

"Hoooogh~❤️" the Boss of Mount Ooe threw her head back and moaned. Meanwhile, the two spectators were getting more and more hot and bothered watching the sight in front of them. After a little bit, Anne pulled off the Berserker's fuckrod.

"Mmmm~💕 Pwah~❤️ Mind doing me a little favor?" She asked as Ibaraki looked at her, no doubt confused as to why she stopped, "Mind holding onto the girls?" Deciding to oblige, Ibaraki took the Rider's tits into her hands while the pirate's own hands moved down to the oni's cumtanks.

"Thank you~" The Servant of the Mount chirped as she began to massage the hefty orbs.

"M-Mmph~ No problem." The Servant of Madness bit her lip and responded to Anne's ministrations by starting to move the pirate's rack up and down her rod. Anne giggled and gave Ibaraki's large cockhead a kiss...

Chu~💖

...And then throated the not inconsiderable amount of dick that wasn't covered by her tits.

Grk~❤️ Gulk~❤️ Grlk~❤️

"OOOoooooooh~💕💖" Ibaraki moaned, throwing her head back a little and pinching the pirate's nipples. The Rider hummed in appreciation, running her tongue along the underside of the oni's fuckpillar as she rubbed, hefted, and squeezed the sloshing balls.

Gluk~💕 Gluk~💕 Grk~❤️ Gulk~💖

"Rgh, when are they gonna get to the good part?" Mary muttered from her seat as she fidgeted.

"Just give it a little time." BB assured her, crossing, uncrossing, and re-crossing her legs repeatedly, "Once my senpai gets going in earnest, you'll be wondering why you two didn't come to her sooner."

"Don't be so hasty~" Anne told them as she popped off the Boss of Mount Ooe's dick again, making the Berserker sputter, "I'm sure the little oni's just trying to not be a quick shot~" she teased as she gave the musky fuckspire a lick.

Sluuuurrp~💖

Ibaraki grit her teeth.

"I never said..." she growled as she grabbed the Servant of the Mount's blonde twintails.

"Eh?" The pirate blinked. 

"...You could _STOP!_ " The oni snarled as she slammed her cock down Anne's throat.

_GLURK_

_"Oh, Christ...!"_ Mary's eyes went wide as she began to rub her thighs together.

"Here we go, this is where senpai starts to ramp it up." BB couldn't help but narrate as her face flushed and her breathing started to get heavy in response to Ibaraki violating the pirate's throat.

_GRK~💖💕 GLK~❤️❤️ GLUK~💖❤️ GLRK~💕❤️_

"Think I'm a quick shot, do you? Think I'm all talk?" The Servant of Madness asked in a low voice as she continued to thrust into the Rider's mouthpussy and get her fuckmeat a nice, healthy coating of throat slime, "I only cum when I want to, and I think I'm gonna cum. Right. _NOW!_ "

_GLUK~❤️ GLUK~❤️ GRK~❤️ GLUK~❤️ SSPUUURRTTT~💖💖💕_

The pirate's eyes rolled up slightly as her pupils turned into hearts and her stomach bloated from the baby batter being dumped into it.

Haaah~ Haaah~ Don't think we're done yet." The Boss of Mount Ooe gave a vicious grin as she pulled her dick from Anne's mouth, "I've still got plenty left in these puppies, and my cock is still full of life, too~" True to her word, the oni's fuckstick - which had barely softened to begin with - was already back to full hardness.

"Of course not~💖💕💖" the Rider replied with a big, dopey grin, "I'm still raring to go, myself! I want this beast in me for real~💖💖" She rubbed her cheek on the slimey dick, then switching to cleaning all the cum still on it in worship and huffing its musk.

_ Chu~💖💖💕 Chu~❤️💕💖 Chu~💕❤️💕 Sssllluuurrrppp~💕💕 slurpslurpssslllluuuurrrpppp~💖💕❤️💖 Chu~💖💕 Chu~💕💖 SSsnoooorrrrrttt~❤️❤️❤️ _

"Aaaahhhh~ That's real good~" Ibaraki leaned back a bit, basking in the pirate's passionate worship, her thoughts drifting a little, "Pretty soon, I'll have a whole mess of girls who think of little more than being my cocksocks and draining my balls." She grinned at the mental image of the women of Chaldea with cum-bloated bellies, "Heh heh heh, I might even look into finding a way to put some babies in- WHA-!?" The Boss of Mount Ooe's musings were abruptly cut off when Anne paused in her worship, picked up Ibaraki, and threw her on the bed.

"I can't wait any longer💖💖💕!" The Servant of the Mount cried as she straddled Ibaraki and lined up the oni's fuckspire with her sopping wet cunt, "I need to feel your cock turning my insides into soup right now💖💕💕❤️💖!" With that, she dropped, and her soaked pussy was immediately speared by the Berserker's dick.

"Oh! Ah! I can definitely- Ah! Definitely appreciate having a slut or two that knows how to take the- MMPH! AH! Initiative~!" Ibaraki purred as she grabbed Anne's shapely hips and began to thrust her own in time with the Rider's movements.

_ PLAP~💖❤️ PLAP~❤️💖 PLAP~💕💕 PLAP~❤️❤️ PLAP~💕💖 _

"Tell me, how does it feel?" The oni asked as her fuckpillar was thrust in and out of the pirate's cunt, causing a visible bulge even through her cum inflated stomach.

_PLAP~❤️💖💖 PLAP~💕❤️💕 PLAP~💖❤️❤️ PLAP~💕💕💖_

"OH! OH! IT FEEL'SH GOOD💕💖!" Anne moaned as she threw her hands behind her head while her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up and her tits bouncing, "I CAN FEEL IT PUNCHING MAH WOMB💖❤️❤️! I'VE NEVAH HAD A COCK THISH AMAAAASSHHIIIIINNNGGG!💖💖💕❤️💖"

_ PLAP~💖💖 PLAP~💕💖 PLAP~💕💕 PLAP~💖💕 _

"Mmph! Ah! You were right BB...!" Mary bit her lip, as the air in the room smelled more and more of sex, she had long since opened her coat and pulled aside the bottom of the playboy bunny suit she wore underneath, and was now teasing her pussy with one hand while the other rubbed her clit, "I really - Haah~❤️ Haah~💕 - really do wish we had known about this sooner! Haah~ Haah~!" The Rider panted.

_ PLAP~💕💕💖 PLAP~💖❤️❤️ PLAP~❤️💕❤️💖 _

"Oh~💕! Just wait until it's your turn~💖" BB moaned, rubbing her thighs together as she played with her nipples through her leotard, "Watching it - hot as it is - is one thing, but it's another altogether to actually have senpai's cock smashing your insides into _goo_ ~💕❤️" the Moon Cancer gave her nipples a firm pinch, _"Hmmmm~💖💖💖!"_

_ PLAP~💕💕 PLAP~❤️💖 PLAP~❤️💕 PLAP~💖❤️ PLAP~💖💕💖💕 _

"OOOOH❤️! HOOAGH💕! MORE💕❤️! _MORE💖💖💖!_ " Anne begged.

_ PLAP~💕❤️💕 PLAP~💕❤️❤️❤️ PLAP~💕💕💕💖 _

More, huh~?" The Boss of Mount Ooe grinned, "Well~, if you insist~ I was about to get serious anyway!" With that, Ibaraki grabbed Anne by the legs, picked her up, and swung her around so that the Rider was laying on the bed with her legs hooked over the oni's shoulders. Firmly in the mating press, Ibaraki began fucking the Servant of the Mount in earnest.

_PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAP~💕💕❤️❤️💖❤️💖💕_

HOOOOooooOOOAAAAAGH~💖💖❤️💕💖💖 I'M GONNA BREEEEAAAAKKK~💖💕💕❤️💕❤️" Anne howled as she felt the oni's cantaloupe sized cumtanks crashing into her bubbly asscheeks, "I'M GONNA BREAK AN' TURN INTO A SHLUT FOR ONI COOOOOOCCKKHH~💕💖💕!"

_PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAP~💕💕💓💖❤️_

"I'd- Ah! I'd say you already have~!" Ibaraki teased before looking over her shoulder at the spectators, BB was still teasing one of nipples while her other hand had snaked between her legs and was rubbing her own pussy through her leotard, while Mary was full on thrusting three of her fingers into her own sopping cunt.

"Oi! BB!" The AI in question started at the sound of her name, "Get over here and work my nuts, I want this load to be a big one!"

"Right away, senpai~💖💖💖!" The Servant of the Moon Cell didn't even hesitate to get up and all but leap over to the bed. Once there, she took the Berserker's nuts in her hands and promptly buried her face in them, motor boating the huge orbs.

"Good girl~❤️" the Servant of Madness praised.

_Shlik~💕💓 Shlik~❤️💖 SLUUURRRPPP~💖💕 SNNNOOOORRRTT~💖💕💗💗 Shlikslurpslurpsssllllluuuuurrrrrppp~💕💓💗❤️💖_

The Rogue AI was too busy spitshining the hefty balls that audibly sloshed with baby batter to respond verbally, but compensated by worshipping them even more fervently.

_ Shlikslurpsslluuuurrpp~💕❤️💕 Chu~💓💕💗 Chu~💗❤️❤️ SNNOOORRTT~💓❤️💗 Chu~💗 Chu~💓 SSSSSLLLLLLUUUUURRRRRPPPPP~💕❤️💗💗💖💕💖 _

"Oh💗💖! Ah💕❤️! Ah💕💕💖!" Meanwhile, Mary was thrusting her fingers into her gushing pussy even harder.

"GIVE IT TO ME❤️❤️💕💖! GIVE IT TO ME💓💓❤️💖!" The other half of the Servant of the Mount pleaded, "MARK ME AS YOUR OWN~💕💕💗💖💖! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM LIKE A WATER BALLOOOOOONN~💓💓💕💕💖❤️💗💗💖!"

"I! In! Tend! To!" Ibaraki grunted as her thrusting hit its peak and BB was trying - fruitlessly - to inhale one of the Berserker's balls into her mouth while plunging her own fingers into her wet cooch, "And I'm! Gonna! Do! It! RIGHT! _NNOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!_ " The Boss of Mount Ooe howled as she hilted herself into the pirate one last time, her nuts tensing.

_SSSSPPPLLLUUUUUUURRRRTTT~💕❤️❤️💓💖💖💖 SPURTSPURTSSSPPPUUUURRRRTTTT~💖💖💓💓💕❤️💗❤️_

Anne arched her back as her womb was flooded with oni cum and her pussy clenched down on the mighty rod, while BB's eyes rolled back into her head and her pupils once more turned into hearts as the Moon Cancer came just from feeling the testicle she had partially sucked into her mouth pulse and throb.

_SSSPPLLUUUUURRRTTT~💕❤️❤️💓💗❤️ SSSPLLUUUUURRRTTT~❤️💕💗💗💖💓 SSSPPLLUUUUURRRTTT~💖💓💓💕💗❤️❤️_

As Ibaraki's bitchbreaker dumped its load into Anne, the pirate's abdomen swelled even more now that it was being filled with spunk for a second time. The jizz could be heard sloshing around as the Servant of Madness pulled her softening cock out of the Rider, allowing that same jizz to leak out of Anne's pussy.

"Haaaaah~❤️ Haaaaaah~💕 Haaaaaah~❤️ Well, what do you think?" The Boss of Mount Ooe asked, panting as she turned to the partner of her latest conquest, "Did- Haaaaah~💗 Did I meet expectations? Haaaaah~💖"

"Haaaah~💓 Haaaah~💖 Definitely." Mary panted as well, slouching in her chair as she basked in the afterglow of her own orgasm, "I'd- Haaaah~❤️ Say you- Haaaah~💕 Surpassed them, even."

"Glad to- Haaah~💖 Hear it." Ibaraki reclined slightly, letting the high of her orgasm run its course.

_Slurp~❤️ Slurp~❤️_

"Mmm~💕 Nomf~💓 Haaah~💖💖" BB didn't say anything, too preoccupied with alternating between cleaning off the mix of the oni's cum and Anne's juices from the Boss of Mount Ooe's cock and using her fingers to scoop and eat the sperm leaking from the Rider's cunt.

"I'll admit, when you and BB first tried to sell this whole harem thing to Anne and I, I was skeptical." Said Mary, "After you brought that thing out, I started to believe you might actually be able to pull it off."

"And now?" Asked the Berserker.

"Now? Now, I _know_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're gonna have more wenches and sluts clambering for a piece of that dick than you'll know what to do with."

Hearing that, Ibaraki just grinned.

"That's the idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, was chapter 3 to your liking? I hope so!
> 
> Now, if you made a request, don't worry, I will get around to them. Just remember I have a few ideas of my own I'm going to want to do.
> 
> That aside, be sure to let me know what you think of the chapter! And if you have an idea of your own, be sure to post a comment telling me who you want to see the banana oni dominate, and how. Though, do keep in mind I have a list of things I will and won't do. If you want to suggest a kink I haven't listed on it, go ahead, but I reserve the right to accept or veto it, depending on what it is.
> 
> One last thing, I'm on Twitter now! You can find me at ShadyManBooRadley, naturally, and I'll be sure to let followers know when I've posted something new.
> 
> Stay safe!  
> -ShadyManBooRadley

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, with that all said and done, here's the first chapter of my very first smut fic. Now, to repeat, while this is not my first time writing, it IS my first time writing SMUT. I'm hoping it didn't turn out too bad, but be sure to let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Another thing I should mention is that I do intend to write more chapters. With that in mind, I am open to suggestions and requests for our favorite Banana Oni's future dominations. That being said, I already have a few ideas for other chapters, as evidenced by tags, and I'm probably going to do at least some of those before I do any requests. 
> 
> If you have an idea, leave a review giving me a general idea of who you want Ibaraki to dominate and how. However, since I already have some plans, please try to avoid making requests that involve anyone I've already listed in the tags. In addition, here's a quick list of things I will/won't do.
> 
> Things I will do, am willing to do:
> 
> -Paizuri  
> -Cock and Ball Worship  
> -Anal  
> -Futa on Futa  
> -Really just anything I've already listed in the tags  
> -Genderbend (depending on the Servant/character)
> 
> Things I will not do:
> 
> -Guro/Snuff  
> -Scat/Urination/Vomiting/Farting/Body Hair/Smegma  
> -Rimming  
> -Yaoi  
> -Raceplay  
> -Genderbend (depending on the Servant/character)
> 
> I should also mention that I reserve the right to add to these lists as time goes on.
> 
> So, yeah, be sure to let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -ShadyManBooRadley


End file.
